


scoop

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: read: shu-coupor, the name of a small munchkin cat that had greatly affected the lives of three people





	1. life changing

**Author's Note:**

> made from the ot3 prompt: "Which one of you brought in the kitten. No you can’t both point to each other, one of you did it and it was you wasn’t it… oh my god look at it we’re keeping it" which when i saw i was like w O W GHKFJDHGFDJK so i made this in a day
> 
> enjoy, children

It was a known fact that Hong Jisoo would instantly turn into goo at any cute animal that his eyes would lay upon, except bugs of course.

“Hello?”

“Jeonghan” the said boy hears a soft voice whisper. Jeonghan took the phone away from his ear to look at the contact of whoever it was that was calling him. It was indeed Jisoo.

“What? What’s happening? Why are you whispering?” Jeonghan worriedly asks. Who knows? Maybe someone broke in their home while Seungcheol was out, and they both knew Jisoo would never want to hurt anyone- even if it was a burglar. Maybe someone was keeping him hostage and he sneakingly called Jeonghan for help.

Jeonghan heard Jisoo emit an ‘aww’ from the other side of the line, which had the former’s eyebrows furrow even further. No one in their right mind would ever go ‘aww’ at a burglar or a robber.

“Aww yes yes here baby boy, come on eat up.” Jisoo coos.

What the actual fuck is happening?

“Ji-Jisoo what is happening?” Jeonghan pressed as he finally heard what he assumes is Jisoo finally coming back to his senses. “There’s this little cute kitty cat in front of our apartment and i just- I died Han-Han!” Jisoo cries and Jeonghan visibly relaxes.

“Jisoo you know our apartment does not allow pets inside the building, plus Cheol is lowkey against cats.” Jeonghan answers with a sigh. Seungcheol, their other boyfriend loves every animal there is- from the cutest labrador to even the furriest tarantula- unless it is a cat. He believes they are the epitome of Satan.

“But- but Hannie, I can’t just leave him here. He’s gonna die!” Jisoo cries yet again, a hint of cuteness in his voice. “A-and I bet he’s gonna love him! Even so I would make sure Cheol will love him. Please Hannie” Jisoo asks, now cuteness very evident.

It was also a known fact that Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s weakness was Jisoo, and Jisoo alone. They could never resist Hong Jisoo.

Jeonghan sighed deeply, his brain immediately playing the scene of Seungcheol and him having a very serious discussion on whether they should keep the cat or not. And they were practically losing.

“O-Okay- But!” He interjects once he hears Jisoo quietly squeal. “We need to talk to Seungcheol about this first okay? It isn’t final yet, okay?” Jeonghan says doing his best to sound stern. He hears Jisoo sigh sadly but agreed nonetheless.

“Okay, see you later Hannie! Love you” Jisoo says and Jeonghan replies with an ‘i love you too’ before ending the call.

**☆ ☆**

Once their boss gave them the green signal to go home, Jeonghan packed his things in his bag and hurriedly went to the train station. Looking down at his watch he calculated how long it would take him to reach their apartment.

 _Let’s see, 5 minutes from the station to my stop. About 8 minutes by taxi from the station to the apartment, and I would reach there at around 5:18 and Cheol usually leaves the office at 5:15. However! His office is like way farther than mine is from our apartment, so I would get home first before him. Thus, I could talk with Shua about the cat before Cheol sees it. Okay, okay Yoon Jeonghan you can do this!_  
  
This was going on inside Jeonghan’s head as the train sped towards his destination.

Following his calculations perfectly, he did arrive in front of their apartment at 5:17 and a few more seconds to spare. He took the elevator to their floor and walked towards their door.

Opening the door, he shouted calling for Jisoo. He heard trudging as he took off his work shoes. He looks up as he senses a figure in front of him, and in time seeing Jisoo there. He was smiling at Jeonghan with with usual, cozy, soft, bright smile. In his hands was a small, brown and white munchkin kitten.

Jeonghan’s eyes widen as he continued to stare at the cat. He took large and slow steps towards Jisoo, his eyes never leaving the small cat. Jisoo watched in amusement as Jeonghan continued to stare at the cat.

“See I told you you would love scoop.” Jisoo whispers and Jeonghan slowly raises his gaze to Jisoo’s eyes. “Scoop?” Jeonghan whispers bringing his arm up to caress the back of the cat’s ear, scoop effectively rubbing his head against Jeonghan’s fingers.

“Because he looks like a small scoop of ice cream when he’s all curled up when he sleeps” Jisoo whispers with a smile. “Oh and it’s pronounced as Shu-Coup” Jisoo says teasingly.

Jeonghan pouts up at him, “meanie, why are you always leaving me out”. Jisoo laughs at this whilst Jeonghan continues to caress and scratch the cat’s ear.

“But what do we tell Cheol about scoop when he sees him?” Jeonghan asks giving Jisoo a troubled look. Jisoo pouts, obviously he has grown close with the feline creature in a span of maybe a few hours. “Han-Han, we need to keep him” he states with a pout.

Jeonghan sighs, biting his lip as he thinks. “Don’t worry Shua-ah, we will keep scoop” Jeonghan assures him with a smile and leans forward to kiss Jisoo’s forehead.

    **☆ ☆**

Seungcheol enters the front door and calls out to both of his boyfriends. He proceeds to take off his shoes and trudges towards the kitchen. “Han! Shua!” he calls out once again as he pours water in a glass. Taking a step and turning around he spots a cat looking up at him with curious eyes.

Seungcheol tightens his grip on the glass knowing he might drop it, so instead he choked on the water he was drinking.

Eyes wide as he and the cat stare at each other.

“Sh-Shua! Han!” he startlingly shouts and hears a bunch of hurried footsteps running towards the source of the voice.

**☆ ☆**

If you and your siblings were ever scolded when you were children, the scene that is about to play would be really nostalgic and familiar to you.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were seated on the couch, with Seungcheol standing in front of the two of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

“So?” Seungcheol starts with sternness very evident in his voice. The two of them were neither looking at him, keeping their gaze on the floor. “Who brought in the cat?” he asks but neither of them looked up nor answered.

Seungcheol sighs, he did not mean to sound mad he simply just wanted an explanation for this. “Han, Shua, I’m not mad okay? Just tell me who brought in the kitty” he tries once again with a softer voice.

They both raise their arms and point at each other.

Seungcheol closes his eyes and prevents himself from laughing. “No, you can’t both point at each other, either one of you did i-” he pauses as he feels small scratches against his pants and he looks down to see the cat scratching him. The cat looks up as Seungcheol looks at it.

Feeling mesmerized by the cat’s gaze he unconsciously crouches down in front of the cat. “I-I mean, it does look cute and all but, guys you know our apartment doesn’t really all-” he was interrupted by Jisoo, as he unconsciously brings his hand up and caresses the cat and the cat purrs in return.

“W-we’ll work on it, okay? I, I will make sure that he doesn’t make any sound, and also i’ll make sure no one sees him when we bring him outside. I promise.” Jisoo speaks up looking intently at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol looks up between Jisoo, Jeonghan and then down towards the cat. Knowing he has been defeated, he sighs.

“Okay, what’s his name?” he asks and he sees Jisoo practically bounce up from the couch, a bright smile radiating from his face. “Scoop” he says and grins, and when he sees that Seungcheol looked at him curiously he prepared himself for the reason why.

“Because he looks like a scoop of ice cream when he curls up into a ball. Oh and also his name is pronounced as Shu-Coup.” he says with a grin once again and Seungcheol smirks at that as he looks towards Jeonghan. Who then in return rolls his eyes, “god yes I know, okay?”. Both of his boyfriends laugh at his remark.

**☆ ☆**

At this point, a few months after scoop has arrived in the life of the three, he practically has the three humans wrapped around his paw. They would pamper him, and spoil him so much.

Seungcheol is working and typing a paper that is due in a couple of days, oh but scoop wants to play. What paper?

Jeonghan is eating chicken after a long and rough day, oh but scoop wants the chicken. He could always just eat the side dishes right?

  
Jisoo plops on the bed face first feeling so tired, oh but scoop feels sleepy as well. There’s always the couch anyway, right?

However no matter how much spoiled the cat has become, they couldn’t deny the fact that he is still very obedient. He does this thing where when he hears a noise from outside the door he sits down in front of it, expecting one of the three to enter.

**☆ ☆**

When Seungcheol comes home, he sees scoop waiting for him. He instantly smiles whilst still feeling tired. He scoops up the cat in his hands as he walks towards their room. He finds Jisoo under the sheets, sleeping peacefully. He gently places scoop on the bed as he went ahead and changed into some comfier clothes.

He carefully lifts the covers and brings Jisoo closer to him. Jisoo slowly opens his eyes and sees Seungcheol and he then willingly cuddles up on Seungcheol’s side.

“Rough day?” Seungcheol whispers against the top of Jisoo’s head as the younger nods sleepily. At this Seungcheol brings him further towards him and securely hugs him.

A few minutes later, scoop hears some noise coming from outside. He makes his way from the bed to the front of the door. As he waits for whoever it is to come in, his wide eyes stare up at the door.

Jeonghan enters the front door to find scoop looking up at him with his wide eyes. And like Seungcheol, he instantly smiles and feels some of the stress leave his body as he saw the cat. He removes his shoes and walks to their bedroom, scoop following him.

If Jeonghan wasn’t quiet enough he would’ve squealed at the scene in front of him, but thankfully he was. Seungcheol and Jisoo were cuddling beneath the sheets with Jisoo curled up against Seungcheol’s side. He makes his way to the other side of the bed where Seungcheol was at. He carefully pushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead.

Slowly opening his eyes, Seungcheol smiled once he felt the kiss and leaned up to give Jeonghan a proper kiss on the lips.

Scoop then felt that it was the right moment to just squish himself in between the two sleeping figures. He waltzed towards them and squeezed himself in the tight spot causing Jisoo to slightly wake up. They felt Jisoo move slightly and they both looked towards him. He softly grunts but curls and nuzzles himself further against Seungcheol.

“He’s just like scoop” Jeonghan whispers and Seungcheol brushes Jisoo’s bangs upward.


	2. new meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get a new kitten because they believe "scoop gets lonely" sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add extras here bc G OD I LOVE CATS 
> 
> ++dedicated to [Janellez](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez)
> 
> 1) this is like one of my ways to say im so glad to have met you before the year ended and;   
> 2) bc you thought of the name for the new kitty !! yay 
> 
> also side note, jeonghan is me is literally like probably watch cat vids all day bc i want a cat so badly, ok bye

Seungcheol enters their apartment with a weary look on his face. He may not work on a regular time like his boyfriends but his workload sure is heavy. Lying on the floor beside their shoe rack was Scoop. The white munchkin stretches and twists around and stops only to stare up at one of his owners.

Seungcheol leans one hand on the wall and balances himself to take off his work shoes. He lazily places them inside the shoe rack and trudged his way to their bedroom. Scoop too, mindlessly got up and followed his owner to the bedroom. He jumped up the bed and cluelessly watch his owner remove his work attire and put on some comfy shorts. Lazily raising his hand to scratch the top of the feline’s head. Scoop jumped back down to the floor as his owner walked out of the room and sat down on the couch.

Seungcheol grabbed the remote and turned on the television and laid back down to watch whatever was on. A few minutes into the show, he has dozed off already. One hand hanging off the couch and the other, clutched onto the remote, over his bare chest.

Scoop stared up at the weird box displaying different colors. Humans sure are weird. He looked behind him towards his apparently asleep owner. He waltzed near him and jumped up on the couch. He gently walked by his owner’s side, smelling curiously around. He stared down at his owner’s sleeping face, mouth wide open and snoring softly.

Scoop reached his owner’s face and sat down nuzzling his face to his owner’s. Seungcheol stirs a bit from his sleep bringing his other hand up to scratch at the munchkin by his face. Scoop nuzzles his face some more against Seungcheol’s lower jaw, probably something about his stubble that appeals to the feline.

Seungcheol scratches at the side of the cat’s face some more, feeling Scoop purr silently, causing him to fall asleep again.

๑๑๑

The thing with being new parents, they probably could never get over how cute their ‘ _little baby boy_ ’ is. More specifically, Jeonghan could never get over Scoop. Even after months of owning and having the little munchkin cat in their lives, he would always baby the cat whenever, wherever.

Jeonghan enters their bedroom looking intently down at his phone. He plops down on the space beside Jisoo, who was on his laptop writing a report for work. Jeonghan rolls around, squealing once in a while and adoringly smiling at his phone. “Ah Hannie, stop it” Jisoo whines, eyes not leaving the screen of his laptop. Jeonghan looks up at him, smile not wavering, “soo-ahh” he whines and scooches up to sit up beside Jisoo and lay his head on his shoulder.

Jisoo hums prompting Jeonghan to continue. “Look!” Jeonghan exclaims and shoves his phone’s screen in front of Jisoo’s face. It was of a video of two cats cuddling and grooming each other. “They look so cute” Jeonghan coos and snuggles his head on Jisoo’s shoulder. Jisoo can’t help but to smile at the two cats in the video.

“Don’t you think Scoop gets lonely here? Hmm?” Jeonghan starts and Jisoo sighs. A few weeks ago Jeonghan had started to follow about 10 instagram accounts that post cat pictures and videos. He had liked and followed a bunch of pages in facebook that also posted cat videos. He had followed a bunch of accounts on twitter as well, and he had subscribed to about 5 youtube accounts, all about cats.

To think that he wasn’t even a cat person before, this was surely a change. He had then started to bug Jisoo into adopted another cat whenever he would feed Scoop.

“Jeonghan, our building doesn’t even allow pets.” Jisoo interjects, lying his head on top of Jeonghan’s to which the latter whines and pouts. At that moment, Scoop had decided to jump up the bed and cuddle with his owners. Jeonghan smiles brightly as he sees the white munchkin. “Ah my baby!” he exclaims and coaxes the cat to come to him. The feline made his way to Jeonghan’s lap as he lets go of his phone and brings his hand up to scratch the back of Scoop’s ear.

The munchkin leans into his touch and starts to rub the top of his head against Jeonghan’s hand. The two sat back and watched quietly as their kitty got comfortable on Jeonghan’s lap.

“Ahh such a cute boy” Jeonghan praises him as the cat started to lie down completely on Jeonghan’s lap, his head on Jeonghan’s stomach as he continued to scratch and pet the cat.

๑๑๑

“Here you go!” the staff exclaimed making Jisoo look up from his signed papers. The staff was holding an orange and white scottish fold kitten. Jisoo’s eyes brighten as they got nearer, his eyes surely never left the cat once he saw it. The staff carefully hands over the cat into Jisoo’s hold as he brushes his thumb lightly against the cat’s face.

“Thank you so much once again, sir! We hope to see you soon!” the staff exclaimed as Jisoo left the front door of the pet adoption center. He enters his car and brings the cat down onto the makeshift bed he has made, a fluffy blanket on some box, sat on the passenger seat.

Jisoo strokes the top of the cat’s head, the two of them staring intensely at each other. “Hi baby” he whispers, afraid that the cat would break if his voice was any louder. The small cat meowed back in reply, causing Jisoo to smile brightly at him.

He drives back to their apartment, and bundles up the cat in his hold keeping it inside his coat 1) because someone in their apartment might see him and 2) because it was cold outside. He entered the pin to their apartment and slid inside, quite fastly because he was too cold outside. He walk into the kitchen, finding Seungcheol on one of the seats munching on some sandwich.

“Mmh” Seungcheol hums once he sees Jisoo as the other approached him to give him a chaste kiss on the top of his head. Jisoo sat down on the seat beside him with a smile plastered on his face. Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrow once he sees Jisoo’s face. He gulps down his food before asking Jisoo, “what’s with that smile?”. Jisoo slowly unravels his coat earning a suggestive eyebrow lift from the other but this was easily forgotten once Seungcheol sees exactly what was underneath his coat.

His mouth was slightly ajar at that, and Jisoo just continued to smile at him. “Oh my god” Seungcheol places his sandwich down and wipes his hand unceremoniously on his shorts. He brings his hand up to pet the cat’s head, the cat leaning to his touch. “Hi baby” he whispers too. “What’s it’s name?” he whispers again as he continued to pet the cat’s head.

“Uh, Yanyan” Jisoo replies and chuckles knowing the name was a bit last minute but it still somehow fit the cat. At this moment Jeonghan enters the kitchen, Scoop in tow, as he stops by the doorway at what he sees. He gasps and places a hand over his mouth as he squeals, successfully surprising Scoop and making him jump. He jumps over to Jisoo’s side, crouching down to be at level with the cat on Jisoo’s lap.

“Who is this little bundle of fluff, huh?” Jeonghan coos and starts petting at the kitten. Scoop then starts to make his way over to the three, curious as to what they were huddling over. Jeonghan spots him and grabs him bringing him up to see the new kitty. “Scoop-ya, this is your new sibling” Jeonghan says as Scoop sniffs around curiously at the new cat. “Yanyan is a girl” Jisoo remarks as he looks at Jeonghan.

“Yanyan, aww that fits her so much” Jeonghan again coos and kisses the top of Scoop’s head, who was still sniffing around, Yanyan sniffing back at him in reply.

Their lives will surely never be uneventful with these two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com) lmao hi frens
> 
> i love cats im sorry 
> 
> also fawn over them w/ m E E E e E e   
> [yanyan](https://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2014/06/28/678271/large/scottish-fold-kitten-ginger-and-white-folded-ears-53ae9c4913765.jpg)  
> [scoop](https://data.whicdn.com/images/157058588/large.jpg)


	3. game intermissions brought to you by Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scoop interrupts seungcheol's monthly game marathon and yanyan wakes jeonghan and jisoo up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! literally all of these scenarios are inspired by the youtube channel ['surinoel'](https://www.youtube.com/user/JungwooPark79) they have 5 cute scottish fold kitties and i binge watch them all day im not even kidding

Sunday mornings were definitely lazy days. The three have decided to just stay in for the day. Either that was just sleeping on the bed, eating on the bed, or just, really staying in their bed. Seungcheol, however, decided that he was going to having a gaming marathon along with his friends, Wonwoo and Jihoon. He untangled himself from the pile on their bed, that is Jisoo and Jeonghan cuddling each other- with Jisoo’s leg wrapped around Seungcheol’s. He slowly stood up and made freshened up before heading to his station, their makeshift study nook which was basically just a white table fitted onto the corner of the living room. A desktop computer sat on top of it along with their laptops.

Walking out the bathroom, Yanyan greets him, looking up at him with her bead eyes and meowing. An instant smile appears on his face, good morning indeed. “Good Morning yang-yang-ie” he says and crouches down to scratch at the side of her neck, her face immediately rubbing at his hand. “Breakfast? Hmm?” Seungcheol hums and chuckles as Yanyan looks up at him with lit up eyes. He gently picks her up and walks over to the kitchen to grab the jar of cat food.

At this he hears light padding on the wooden floor, he turns around and finds Scoop looking up at him. “Hmm, you heard breakfast was ready? Hmm?” he hums in a slight cute voice. He grabs two small bowls and crouches down as he places them on the floor near the foot of the table. He places Yanyan down on the floor and Scoop sniffs at Seungcheol’s hand as he opens the container. He gives them both about a scoop of the cat food and they began to then feast on their foods.

“ohh is it yummy?” he coos at the two as he pets their backs as they continue munching on their food. In about a minute or so, they were already done with it. Seungcheol gets their bowls and places them on the sink as he then prepares for his gaming marathon.

It has been about a month now since they have gotten Yanyan, and about 6 months since they have gotten Scoop and their lives have definitely been quite fun.

Seungcheol sits on his desk chair as he waits for their computer to finish booting up. Once the desktop shows he immediately opens the game and logs into his account. He types on his phone, chatting up with Wonwoo and Jihoon to ask if they were ready to play yet. He plugs in his earphones on the computer and does a mic test, which has definitely caught the attention of the two cats. Scoop was sitting on top of the cabinet attached to the table while Yanyan looked up at one of her owners from the floor beside the said cabinet.

“yo” Seungcheol mutters against the microphone of his headphones and clicks away on his mouse. A few moments later, the room was then filled with keyboard taps and mouse clicks. There were random _“there’s someone behind that tree at 168”_ or _“I’m down! Someone heal me!”_ coming from the male from time to time.

Scoop sure was getting bored from watching the man shout at his rectangular thing while moving his fingers. He stands up and makes his way over to his owner. He sits down beside his arm and stares up at him. At some point, Seungcheol and his team lost with the rank of 9th, Seungcheol sighs and looks over to his left to look at Scoop. “Hmm, why?” he hums and the cat meows at him and raises his paw towards his owner. “You want to play?” Seungcheol asks and hums again and the cat stares at him before meowing again.

“Is that Scoop or Yanyan?” he hears a voice say, Jihoon, and he realizes that they could probably hear him talk to his cat through his microphone. “Scoop” he says and chuckles, to which the said cat only meows once again. He hears a silent aww from the other side and he smiles at that. Truly, no one can resist these feline creatures.

Seungcheol resumes from his game with his friends and Scoops remains in his spot staring at his owner. He would meow and reach out to paw at his owner from time to time and the latter would just hum and ask him why. At one point though he got tired of meowing and pawing up at his owner and he shifts from his spot and turns his back to the other man. Seungcheol pauses his game at this and chuckles a bit, “are you sulking?” he asks and laughs. He reaches out over to the cat and tries to bring him into a hug, “are you sulking huh? coopsy?” but to no avail the cat just walks right out of his hug. The cat goes back to the cabinet and lies down to groom himself and Seungcheol then takes that as his cue to return to his game.

๑๑๑

At around noon, Jeonghan stirred from his sleep and started to open his eyes. His face was nestled onto the crook of Jisoo’s neck and his arm was resting on top of Jisoo’s stomach. He hears light rustling from beside him making him turn around. Yanyan was wrestling with the sheets, occasionally stretching and biting at it or making biscuits before wrestling with it again. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds, casting a line on the bed- exactly where Yanyan was playing.

A smile was immediately plastered on Jeonghan’s face as he untangled himself from his boyfriend and reaches an arm over towards Yanyan. The said feline stopped what she was doing to look over at her owner and she sits up, awaiting for her owner’s touch. “Oh! It’s Yanyan” Jeonghan coos at her and scratches the top of her head immediately making her melt and close her eyes at the pleasure before grabbing Jeonghan’s fingers between her paws and gently nibbling on it.

He hears Jisoo groan from beside him and shift from his position to turn towards Jeonghan and cuddle up to his side. Jeonghan continues to pet Yanyan until the cat wiggles around to wrestle with the sheets some more, making Jeonghan chuckle. He watches intently at the small cat as she bites at the sheets. She stops and makes her way over to Jeonghan and begins to knead at the sheets over his side making him wince a bit as he feels her nails through the sheets. “Ah” Jeonghan mutters and scratches her head hoping it would make her stop.

He carries her and gently places her on his chest. At this point, Jisoo was awake but sleep was still evident in his puffy eyes. He watches Yanyan as she walks all over Jeonghan’s chest before turning towards Jisoo and sniffing her way towards him. He immediately smiles at her and brings his hand over to pet her head. “Good Morning, baby girl” he says and Yanyan rubs her head all over Jisoo’s hand. Jeonghan looks at the interaction with a bright smile on his face.   
After a few minutes of playing and cooing at the cat they both decided to cook some lunch. Jisoo stood up with Yanyan in his hands, leaving Jeonghan on the bed to stretch some more. He lets Yanyan on the floor before entering the kitchen and cooking up some quick meal for the three of them.

Jeonghan finally gets out their bedroom by the time Jisoo had finished preparing their meal. He sits down on the dining chair and calls out for Seungcheol to come and eat.

“Mmh! We have to start decorating for Christmas!” Jeonghan exclaims in the middle of lunch. Now it may not look like it but Jeonghan’s favorite holiday would probably be Christmas. He was all about Christmas. At the beginning of December the only songs he would listen to were Christmas songs. The only reason why their apartment hasn’t been decorated thoroughly yet was because of their very tight schedule, but now they had a somehow long weekend to finally dress up their house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumbly](http://www.jisoostar.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitty](https://twitter.com/ayyojosh)
> 
> idk scream @ me lmao 
> 
> oh and the game seungcheol was playing is pubg (player unknown's battleground) heh  
> +and on the next episode: decorating the apartment while also avoiding the cats to destroy and/or eat the decorations :)


End file.
